roleplaying_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
Overlander Imperial Guard
"These men and women have dedicated their entire life to defense of their ruler, you wouldn't be able to find any overlander as much loyal and brutal as them in the entire empire" ''-'' 'An imperial officer describing the Imperial Guard' The Overlander Imperial Guard is an elite military organization of the New Overlander Empire which is dedicated to protection of the Emperor of Overland, palaces and other imperial properties. They are considered the best of the imperial army, despite their small number they can be a dangerous threat for any opponent that attempt to challenge the authority of the Emperor. History: The Imperial Guard has been founded since the time the Emperor taken over a large part of North Eurish on Mobius Prime, with the main goal to defend the overlander ruler and protect him from his enemies. During the Second Dimensional War, the Imperial Guard has worked togheter with Phantom Corps to keep order in the capital of the New Overlander Empire, Mega Central, and eliminate supposed spies and dissidents. Recruitment and training: The overlanders who served in the Imperial Guard are the best of the imperial armed forces, selected out of thousands and thousands of soldiers, combatants and agents. In addition in receiving advanced and hard training in most forms of combat, the imperial guard's members were trained to be extremely and unquestionably loyal to the Emperor and the New Overlander Empire. Base of Operations: Although the Imperial Guard have first served the Emperor in North Eurish, it was moved to the new capital of the empire during the conflict against the Free World Forces Alliance (United Federation/GUN and the Kingdom of Acorn) and the Eggman Empire, which was Mega Central. Several imperial guards though have accepted to give support to the Phantom Corps and the imperial army for defense of the borders of the New Overlander Empire and a small part has also taken part in big operations such as the Invasion of Westside Island and assaults against the Northamer Dark Legion forces. Equipment: The members of the Imperial Guard wear light black armors that offer great protection against damages, dark green, red and black dress tunics and long mantles, as well as military boots and tactical gloves. They wield long and lethal laser spears for both melee combat (it's sharp blade can cut apart a robotic fighter of the Eggman Empire and the GUN with ease) and close range/long range combat (this weapon can shoot laser beams with precision and accuracy, which would quickly take down most of enemies with weak damage protection). Togheter with their combat skills, the overlanders of the Imperial Guard are highly agile and possess immense physical strenght. Trivia: - Despite the little amount of action that the Imperial Guard has got past through during the Second Dimensional War as as elite group, the Emperor imposes them constant and regular trainings in both real life and through simulations, which prevents his bodyguards to lack of experience and knowledge if they stand before an enemy or a particular situation they need to face through violence and brutal force. - The Overlander Imperial Guard is inspired to Imperial Guard of the Japanese Imperial Army Category:Overlanders Category:Lawful Evil Category:Villains Category:Darkenergon35's Characters Category:Soldiers